New Lives, New Rules, Same Old Killer
by blakebriley
Summary: Sidney Prescott orginally returned to Woodsboro just for a book signing. Instead, she's now the target of Ghostface. Her life, as well as the lives of everyone she cares about is put at jeopardy. / some parts are AU, some parts are seen in the movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I watched Scream 4, and really enjoyed Neve Campbell's acting. **

**My best friend, Phoenix, was watching with me, and as we watched, she decided to throw out ideas for a fanfiction. I honestly had to re-watch the movie like three times to get what the hell she was saying…**

**Anyway, I'm co-writing this with Phoenix. : ) I hope you enjoy!**

**Mostly, it will be in Sid's POV, but if it's not, I will clearly state whose POV it is.**

**_Italics _****are Sid's thoughts.**

**PS. This probably will be totally AU, but will contain some parts that happened in Scream 4.**

**And also, the characters and the parts that actually happened in Scream 4 belong to Kevin Williamson and the producers of Scream. **

* * *

**DAY 1**

It was a bright, sunny day in Woodsboro, California as I got out my car with my happy go-lucky publicist, Rebecca Walters. She had made Woodsboro the first stop of my book tour for my self-help book.

_Yeah, thanks Bec. Make the place where I'd gone through so much horrible crap the first place I should go._

"This'll be great! I set it all up for you Sid!" Rebecca said cheerfully.

_Yeah, thanks…._

Instead, I thanked her nicely and followed her into the bookshop.

"Hey Becca! Do you think you can grab me a coffee or something?" I asked politely.

"You're pregnant. Can't have coffee. How about an Early Grey Tea?"

"Ummm, yeah.. Sure." I absently rubbed my 6-month pregnant belly.

"Girl or boy? Do you know…? Did he ever…?" Rebecca started

I broke up with the man whose baby I was carrying 3 months ago. He told me he wanted nothing to do with us. A wife and a baby weren't his dreams, apparently.

"It's a girl. And he left us. He wants nothing to do with us." I muttered.

Rebecca decided to finally shut her trap and get me some tea. I finally got a chance to really look around and take in my surroundings. Nothing had really changed in Woodsboro since I left for Hollywood.

"Here's your tea!" Rebecca announced.

I gave me publicist a grateful smile.

"After the signing, I'm going to visit a few friends." I said.

"Oh but… I scheduled a…" Rebecca started.

"Becs, clear it for me. I don't care who I have to meet. Tell them I'm busy today."

After the reading, I saw a familiar figure standing at the door.

"Gale." I smiled.

Gale Weathers-Riley was one of my friends who got me through those terrible nights so many years ago. I embraced her in a hug.

"Gale. I missed you." I smiled.

"Sid… you look…. You're pregnant…?" Gale gasped.

"I am. 27 weeks." I announced.

Suddenly, Dwight Riley (but he's often called Dewey and is Gale's other-half) rushed into the book store. I immediately grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Dewey. I missed you." I muttered into his shoulder.

"Hey Sid. Missed you too. I'd love to catch up with you, but I'm here on official business. COULD EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET." Dewey yelled to the crowd.

Everyone just kept talking.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Said some blond police office that suddenly showed up beside Dewey.

I started to worry. I hadn't seen that look of panic on his face since…

_No. It can't be. It's been too long._

"What's going on?" Gale demanded.

"Gale, this is police business." The blonde officer growled.

"I'm asking as his wife!" Gale retorted.

"I can't delve into details, Gale, but two teens were murdered and Officer Hicks traced one of the girl's cell phone to these coordinates."

_Please… Dear God, please not now. _I silently begged.

Ringing was heard, and the whole crowd followed the crowd of officers toward the sound of ringing. It was coming from my rental car.

"Dewey…"

"Sid. Now's not the…" he started.

"It's my rental car." I said, as I threw him the keys.

Everyone held their breath as the trunk opened. I had to look away after seeing the contents.

There, smeared in God knows whose blood, was the promo pics for my book, a cellphone, and a sonogram of a baby that looked a whole lot like the baby I was carrying in my belly.

_Shit. Ghostface is back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Woohoo. **

**Phoenix wrote this chapter.**

**Again, this is all in Sid's POV, but when I do switch POV's, I will let you guys know. : ) **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**PS. None of our writing was beta'ed. If you'd like to beta it, PM me! Lovey'all!**

* * *

Previously…

Everyone held their breath as the trunk opened. I had to look away after seeing the contents.

There, smeared in God knows whose blood, was the promo pics for my book, a cellphone, and a sonogram of a baby that looked a whole lot like the baby I was carrying in my belly.

_Shit. Ghostface is back._

SCREAMSCREAMSCREAMSCREAMSCRE AMSCREAMSCREAMSCREAM

I couldn't believe my eyes. The blood… and the sonogram.

_Please not now…_

"Sid, come with me." Dewey said urgently.

Once we were at the police station, I was asked to sit in a chair and wait for Dewey (oops, I mean Chief Riley). It couldn't be happening again. It's been over for so many years, why start again now?

The baby gave me a pretty hard kick. I guess it's her way of telling momma to slow down. I grinned and patted my belly, reassuring my little peanut that everything would be okay.

_I'm not letting them hurt you, peanut. Not now, not ever._

I saw Dewey head out of his office towards me, and I got up to meet him.

"Dewey… What's going on?" I asked, worriedly.

"Sid… I'm sorry. I think… I think he's back." He whispered.

"No… Not now. Not when…" I stammered.

"Sid, you need to know this: Jill and her friend received calls from this guy." Dewey said.

"I… I need to see Jill." I said.

I was lead to a room where Jill and two of her friends were sitting with that blonde officer. Damn, I really need to get to know her name.

When the meeting was over, I was led to Jill's house. Aunt Kate was my mother's sister. She still looked like she did a few years ago when I last saw her.

"Dewey, can I speak to you… Before you leave?"

Dewey and I took a seat on the couch.

"How are you doing, Dewey? How's Gale?" I asked.

"She's doing good… We're…. We've hit a bit of a rough patch, but we're going to get over it… How's… Does your husband know what's going on?" Dewey asked.

"There… There is no husband. I'm… I'm going to be a single mom." I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Does he know that you're… pregnant?" Dewey asked, while taking my hand to pat it.

"Well, he knows. He doesn't want kids." I said with a sad smile.

"This baby'll have the best mom. You'll do great." Dewey said, while grabbing me in a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a few moment, until Dewey's phone rang. He said he had to get back to the department. I followed him to the door and walked him out.

I decided to change into something comfortable and settle in the guest room with a good book. Parenting book, maybe. Or a nice mystery by James Patterson.

_Damn it, Sid. Your life is literally like a mystery novel. You'll be better off reading some parenting book on how to raise this baby in a safe environment where some man in a ghost costume isn't trying to fucking kill you._

I decided to delve into a good romance novel. Suddenly, I heard a scream, followed by some banging. I followed the sounds and raced into Jill's room, to find Jill and some girl screaming and banging the window. I looked over their shoulders and saw their next door neighbour being brutally stabbed.

_This is it. No more._

* * *

**Review are much loved! Thanks a bunch! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haro there. My name is Phoenix, and I wrote this chapter. Yerup. **

**My best friend in the whole wide world... is dead.**

**No, I'm just joking... Or am I? Hmmm...**

**Anywho, I wrote this chapter and the previous chapter before it. Rach'll probably be writing the next two. **

**Review are very much appreciated! **

**PS.**

**If you don't review, I'll send Ghostface after you. **

* * *

I raced down the stairs, out the door, and to the house next door. After gaining entry to the house, I raced up the stairs and stopped.

_I have to think about the baby. What if he kills me? What happens to peanut?_

I ignored my conscience (as I like to refer to them as my own fucking paranoid thoughts), I checked every room until I came upon the one that was splattered with blood. My knees gave out under me until I was in a crouching position at the door.

_Poor girl… Shouldn't have to have this kind of ending._

Suddenly the phone rang.

"What do you want?" I said as I answered the phone.

"I've got plans for you. I'm going to slit your eyelids as I stab you and take that bastard child from you and kill him as you watch. I'm looking forward to that."

"Why don't you just come after me now? You got the balls for that?" I screamed into the phone.

"You'll die when I want you to." And he hung up.

"SIDNEY!" I heard Jill scream.

"No. No. Jill, don't look… okay?" I blocked her view into that girl's blood sprayed room.

"She said you were the 'Angel Of Death'." Jill said, accusingly.

I saw a shadow creep up behind Jill. My brain told me to duct, but my maternal instinct told me to throw Jill onto the floor. I listened to my maternal instinct, and tried to fight off Ghostface. He threw me down the stairs and tried to stab me, but I fought like a Mama cougar protecting her cubs. I absolutely REFUSE to die in the hands of this bastard.

After the fight, I tried to go up and see if Jill was okay, but the baby decided that the fight was enough excitement for her and she wanted a rest. When I saw two of Jill's friends helping her, I listened to my little one and sat down in the foyer and took a much needed break.

One of the nice officers (I think it was Perkins or something) helped me up and we walked outside together. I heard the shouts.

"This is all your fault Sidney!"

""You should have never come back!"

"Rot in hell, you pregnant whore!"

_They're right. This is my entire fault. I should have never come back._

"Hey. You should get checked out." Jill whispered, as she came to stand beside me.

"Yeah… Sure." I said, absentmindedly.

_This won't end. Not until I die. Not until… Not until we die._

The attending physician gave me a sonogram to make sure my baby was fine and unharmed. Then he gave me an x-ray, and also a good scolding for fighting a serial killer while I was 6 months pregnant. I smiled. Didn't really feel like explaining why I had gotten into the fight in the first place, or I'd have to tell him about Ghostface and the killings. I'd rather spare the poor man the horror.

As I was exiting the exam room with the attending physician, he told me sternly to take it easy for a while. I bumped into Rebecca Walters, my bitch of a publicist.

"Oo. Ouch. Anyways, as soon as you're clear on this investigation, we're on the first fucking plane out of here to the Big Apple! I've booked The Today Show, The View, Nancy Grace…."

"Wait. Just stop. JUST. Stop. Have you even read my book?" I asked.

"Ummm…. Thought I'd wait for the movie…" Rebecca muttered.

"Yeah, book tour's over." I ordered.

"Look." Rebecca said, as she grabbed my bruised wrist and dragged me back into the exam room. "You're a victim for life. Embrace it. USE it. I know you care about your readers; all those little down-trotted fucks that need a light at the end of tunnel so they don't jump off a bridge…"

I stopped listening. I didn't care what she was talking about anymore. Of course I cared about my readers. The only fucking reason I wrote this book was to help OTHERS… I didn't need her telling me what to do and where to go.

"I won't need you anymore. You're fired." I said, as I walked out of the room.

"Fired?" Rebecca asked, incredulously.

"Fired." I replied, as I walked back to the entrance.

I hailed a cab, got home (well, it's not really home), took a nice long bath, and headed to bed.

* * *

**As I said, if you don't review, I will send Ghostface after you.**

**Lock your doors. Lock your windows. Keep some lights on. Check under the bed. You know, the usual shit you do before you go to bed. Have a good night y'all!**


End file.
